


Reasoning

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Healing, Hint of Reconciliation, Internal musings, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: "You just saved my life."
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Sean Renard
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet based off an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "You just saved my life." For a longer and whumpier version of Nick saving Sean's life, feel free to check out my fic "Crashing Down (For All of Us)."

“You just saved my life.” 

He prides himself on being a difficult man to surprise, but his gaze darts between Nick and the fallen Siegbarste in open disbelief, heart racing; seconds ago, he’d been sure his time was up, and now…. 

“Yeah, well…” Nick shrugs, clearly uncomfortable. “Don’t mention it. Seriously.” 

He should just let it go, but the question slips out unbidden. “After everything, why would you-” 

“I don’t know.” At this, Nick grimaces. “Guess it seemed like the right thing to do.” 

Because that is who Nicholas Burkhardt is; he does the right thing, even when every sense of reason begs him to do what’s wrong. He’s a good person, even in the wake of Sean’s terrible betrayals. 

Aloud, he simply thanks Nick, but inside, he restores a promise he once made, one forgotten between Diana and Black Claw: The Grimm is once again under his protection.   
No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
